The Baby Problem
by Lost42
Summary: Ji Yeon wants a little sister. Will a sleepover convince her otherwise?


"Where do babies come from?" Ji Yeon asked her father while they were eating breakfast.

Jin was a bit taken back by the question and quickly stood up from the table."I'm late for work. Go ask your mom."

Ji Yeon ran to her parents room where she found her mother getting ready."Where do babies come from?"

"I'll tell you when you're older. Now go finish getting ready for school. Mun Hee will be here soon to pick you up." Mi Sun told her.

"Why can't you tell me now and why can't you go with me on the field trip? Other parents are going." Ji Yeon asked leaning against the bed.

"Because I have work and you have school." Mi Sun answered."Ask your dad when he gets home."

"He said ask you." Ji Yeon insisted following her mother out into the hall.

"Of course he did." Mi Sun sighed putting her shoes on as Ji Yeon did the same. As they finished getting ready a car horn was heard. Ji Yeon ran to grab her backpack, but then remembered she didn't need it and ran outside and into her cousin's car.

"Where do babies come from?" Ji Yeon asked after she had buckled her seat belt and they began driving down the road.

"Why do you want to know?" Mun Hee asked.

"Because I want a little sister like my friend has. Their cute and I wouldn't be the youngest anymore." Ji Yeon explained."So how can we get one?"

"Ask your parents." Mun Hee told her as they arrived at the school.

Ji Yeon sighed and got out of the car spotting Dil. She ran up to him hoping he would answer her question."Hey Dil where do babies come from?"

"Tommy told me I came from the baby store." Dil answered."Are you guys getting a new baby?"

"I hope we can. One of my friends from daycare has a new sister so now she's not the younget anymore." Ji Yeon explained.

"I like being the youngest." Dil told her as they got on the bus.

"Well I don't." Ji Yeon insisted as the bus began moving taking them to the farm where they would be spending the day.

They arrived at the farm in under an hour and exited the bus. They were greeted by an older man with graying hair wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. He gave them a tour of the farm. Once the tour was over the kids were allowed to do certian tasks around the farm.

The first they got to do was collect eggs from the chickens. They watched the farmer reach under the chicken and grab an egg.

Dil reached under the chicken that was closest to him. The chicken squaked and fluffed up its feathers making Dil retreat back to the group. Some chickens flew off their nests allowing some of the kids to collect eggs.

"I don't think I like chickens." Dil commented."They want to keep their eggs."

"Try holding the chicken." Ji Yeon called as she retrieved an egg while her cousin held the chicken.

Dil carefully picked up the chicken, almost dropping it when it moved and quickly reached where it had been laying and grabbed the egg, setting the chicken back down. He went over and placed his egg in the basket with the others.

Next they got to clean out the goat pen. Once that was done the goats were allowed back in. The kids were given some food to feed them.

Ji Yeon threw the food onto the ground and walked over to the fence where most of the adults were."Can we do something else?"

"You don't want to hang out with the goats?" Mun Hee asked as a goat jumped on Ji Yeon knocking her to thr ground and running away.

"No." Ji Yeon snapped standing up and wiping the dirt off her clothes."I want out of here."

"Climb on the fence and I'll pull you over." Mun Hee told her. Ji Yeon began climbing the wooden fence using the wide rungs like a ladder. Mun Hee reached for Ji Yeon once she was at the top to pull her over.

"I can climb down myself. I'm not a baby." Ji Yeon said glaring at her cousin.

"Fine." Mun Hee stated stepping back and letting Ji Yeon climb down.

Ji Yeon was about to step over the last rung at the top when she stepped on her untied shoe lace and slipped. Mun Hee grabbed her hand before she fell on the ground and pulled her into her arms.

"Are you ok?" Mun Hee asked setting Ji Yeon on her feet.

"My head hurts a little." Ji Yeon answered.

Mun Hee looked closer and noticed Ji Yeon had a small cut on her forehead.

" I need an ice pack." Mun Hee called.

Someone brought a baggie of ice and Myn Hee placed it on Ji Yeon's cut.

"It's cold." Ji Yeon whined moving away from the baggie.

"I know, but it'll help the bleeding." Mun Hee assured placing the baggie back on her cut.

"Are you ok?" Dil asked climbing out through the bottom rung of the fence and sitting in the grass next to Ji Yeon.

"Yeah, but I don't think I like farms." Ji Yeon answered.

"I'm glad you're ok, but you reminded me of this movie that my mommy watched once about a big boat and a guy saved a girl like your cousin saved you." Dil told her.

"I know that movie." Ji Yeon cried and turned to her cousin."You're the guy and I'm the girl."

"Um watch more of that movie when you're older and you won't be saying that, and don't think I'm going to teach you to spit like a man either." Mun Hee laughed.

The kids were confused about why they should rewatch the movie when their older and about spitting like a man.

"We can already spit, see." Dil demonstrated by spitting in the dirt.

"Good for you." Mun Hee said.

Soon it was time for lunch. The kids all sat in the grass with sack lunches.

"I forgot my lunch in my backpack." Ji Yeon said.

"Well I don't have one either, but we can got o chicken little after school." Mun Hee said making Ji Yeon smile.

"Come on. We get to feed baby cows." Dil called when everyone was finished with their lunches.

The cousins followed Dil over to where a group of kids were holding bottles and feeding a small group of baby cows.

"Can we do something else?" Ji Yeon asked as she watched Dil run off toward the group.

"You were asking about babies earlier. Don't you want to see a baby cow up close?" Mun Hee asked.

Ji Yeon looked over at Dil, who was feeding a baby cow and getting something white and wet on his shirt as the cow drank from the bottle."No. They look dirty like the goats."

"Ok. Let's go explore." Mun Hee said taking Ji Yeon's hand.

They walked a little ways and found themselves in the barn where they saw a woman tending to some rabbits.

"Are you with the school group?" The woman asked putting a rabbit back in it's cage.

"Yeah. Is it ok if we look around?" Mun Hee asked.

"Sure. You can help me clean rabbit cages and when we're done with that we can go out to the garden and pick vegetables." The woman offered.

"Ok." Mun Hee agreed. She helped the woman clean cages while Ji Yeon walked around the barn.

"Mun Hee look." Ji Yeon cried from the back of the barn.

"What is it?" Mun Hee asked coming over.

"Baby kitties." Ji Yeon answered looking down into the straw to see a litter of kittens.

"You can hold them if you want." The woman told them coming over and lifting a snow white kitten and handing it to Ji Yeon.

"Aw. It's so soft." Ji Yeon cooed.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Dil called scaring the kitten making it dig it's claws into Ji Yeon's skin.

"Ow." Ji Yeon cried trying to get the kitten off her.

The woman was able to pry the cat off but not before it ripped a small hole in Ji Yeon's shirt.

"We were holding a baby kitty, but you scared it and made it rip my favorite shirt." Ji Yeon yelled walking out of the barn towards the garden. Dil ran after her.

"I'm sorry." He apologized as he caught up to her.

Ji Yeon ignored him and kept walking. The kids soon found themselves in a corn field.

"It's getting hot. Maybe we should go back." Dil said.

"You can go back. I don't care if I ever see a farm again." Ji Yeon cried.

Dil could tell his friend was mad and it was partly his fault so he did as she wanted and left her alone.

Ji Yeon kept walking hoping she would find the road that would lead her back home. She was getting hot and thirsty. She didn't want to go back to the farm, but couldn't find the road. She went to turn back the way she came but didn't really know which way to go. She sat down and cried wishing she hadn't sent Dil away. She stopped crying and looked up when she heard rustleing in the corn. She was afraid at first, but felt better when a white lab jumped through the corn landing next to her. She hoped the dog was from the farm and could lead her back there.

Just as soon as the dog appeared it began to run away. Ji Yeon began following it. The dog stopped every few feet and let Ji Yeon catch up. Eventually they made it out of the corn. Ji Yeon was relieved to see the farm again. Now all she had to do was find her cousin.

Suddenly the dog began barking and a group of adults and kids appeared.

"Ji Yeon." Dil cried running over. He was about to give her a hug but stopped when he remembered that she was mad at him. He was surprised when Ji Yeon hugged him.

"Sorry I made you leave." Ji Yeon said pulling away.

"It's ok. We've been looking for you for a long time. It's time to go home." Dil informed her.

"Don't run off like that again." Mun Hee scolded when she spotted Ji Yeon.

"I won't." Ji Yeon promised as they made their way to the bus.

They arrived at the school where everyone who's parents didn't come on the field trip lined up and waited on the sidewalk with the older kids who were waiting on busses or parents.

"Can we still go to chicken little?' Ji Yeon asked as they walked to her cousin's car.

"Yeah. We're both hungry and you know I can't cook." Mun Hee answered.

"Can Dil come?" Ji Yeon asked."Min Jun is staying at Phil's tonight so we don't have to pick him up."

"I'll call his mom and see." Mun Hee said pulling out her phone and searching for Didi's number which she only had because she sometimes had to pick Min Jun up after school."He can come."

Ji Yeon waved Dil over and he ran across the parking lot."What's up?"

"Do you want to come with us?" Ji Yeon asked hopefully.

"Sure." Dil replied hopping in the backseat next to Ji Yeon.

They went through the drive through since they were all dirty from the field trip. They brought the food home and ate.

"Can I take a bath?" Ji Yeon asked once she was finished eating.

"That might be a good idea." Mun Hee said ushering Ji Yeon into the bathroom and running the water for her adding some strawberry body wash to the water. Once the tub was filled Mun Hee left to get Ji Yeon some clean clothes while Ji Yeon got into the water.

Ji Yeon finished her bath and put on the clean clothes Mun Hee had set on the counter for her, consisting of a white t shirt and pink shorts.

She walked out into the living room to find Dil sitting on the couch watching tv.

"I wish I had a little sister." Ji Yeon commented as she and Dil watched some kids play, one of which was much younger then the rest of the kids.

"Why don't you ask your cousin to take us to the baby store and you can get one." Dil said.

"Good idea." Ji Yeon said. She was about to get up when she was pushed back by Cleo jumping on her lap. Ji Yeon held up her hand to keep Cleo from licking her face."I just got clean."

"Relax. She's probably cleaner then any of the animals you were around today." Mun Hee told her.

"Can we go to the store?" Ji Yeon asked."I want to get a baby."

Mun Hee didn't know what Ji Yeon was talking about but didn't feel like sitting around the house."Uh I don't know if you can get a baby from the store, but we can get you a knew shirt while they still sell them."

"Ok. Help me up." Ji Yeon ordered still stuck under Cleo.

Mun Hee grabbed Cleo's pink squeaky ball and made it squeak. She threw it in the kitchen making the dog chase after it. Ji Yeon got up with Dil following her and the two put their shoes.

They arrived at the store and went to the clothes first. They easily found the pink shirt with random Disney characters on it that Ji Yeon had been wearing earlier that got ruined.

"Ok now let's go find me a baby sister." Ji Yeon said.

"What are you talking about?" Mun Hee asked.

"Dil said babies come from the store." Ji Yeon replied.

"Babies don't come from stores." Mun Hee explained."They come from a mommy's tummy."

"So my brother was wrong?' Dil asked a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, but some people pay money for babies so he was kind of right." Mun Hee told him. She didn't want to upset him. Dil seemed satisfied with the answer and they paid for the shirt and left the store.

They arrived home to find Mi Sun cooking something in the kitchen.

"What are you making?" Ji Yeon asked.

"Food to take to Amy. Want to come?" Mi Sun asked turning away from the stove.

"Can I see the baby again?" Ji Yeon asked. She had seen the baby once before after she had been born when her friend Lilly had stayed the night since their moms worked together she had had to stay over while her mother had the baby.

"Yes." Mi Sun answered as she began packing up the food.

"Can Dil come too?" Ji Yeon asked.

"If he wants to." Mi Sun replied.

They loaded up in the car except for Mun Hee who decided to head home and drove to Amy's house.

"Thank you." Amy said as Mi Sun handed her the food. The adults sat down to talk while the kids went to Lilly's room.

"You're so lucky to have a little sister." Ji Yeon commented as Lilly shut the door quietly.

"No I'm not. Be glad you're still the youngest." Lilly said.

"See. Told you being the youngest isn't bad." Dil added.

"I still want a little sister." Ji Yeon demanded just as a babies cries were heard.

Liliiy groaned and slumped against her bed."That's all she does."

"Let's go see her." Ji Yeon said opening the door and following the cries.

The kids walked out into the living room to find Amy and Mi Sun sitting on the couch. Amy was eating while Mi Sun held the baby.

"I want a baby sister." Ji Yeon insisted walking up to her mother.

"We'll talk later. For now do you want to help feed the baby?" Mi Sun asked.

"Yes." Ji Yeon answered excitedly.

"I can use all the help I can get." Amy said handing Ji yeon a bottle."Lilly doesn't like to help anymore."

Amy took the baby for a second while Mi Sun held Ji Yeon in her lap. Mi Sun held Ji Yeon's arms out as the baby was placed into them. She then took her hand that was holding the bottle and showed her how to feed the baby. They stayed for a little while longer. Ji Yeon was surprised when Lilly was allowed to come home with them. Dil was also allowed to stay the night.

They arrived at the same time as Jin and sat around the table to eat dinner.

"I got to hold a baby and feed it." Ji Yeon told her father excitedly.

"Really." Jin commented.

"Can I go to sleep now please?" Lilly asked barely touching her food. Mi Sun nodded and Lilly went to Ji Yeon's room.

"Doesn't she like Korean food?" Ji Yeon asked looking over at her friend's half eaten plate.

"She eats the same food at home I'm sure. She's just tired. Babies wake up a lot at night." Mi Sun told her.

"Or they don't want to sleep and you find ways to get them to." Jin commented remembering how he had to get Ji yeon to fall asleep.

"So can I have a baby sister?" Ji Yeon asked as they were finishing up dinner.

Mi Sun and Jin looked at each other before Mi Sun answered."No."

"Why not?" Ji Yeon asked in a disappointed tone.

"Because babies come from mommies tummy and your mom can't have anymore." Jin answered.

"Why not?" Ji Yeon asked sadly.

Mi Sun took Ji Yeon to the couch while Jin and Dil cleaned up dinner.

"A long time ago we were in a car crash and I got hurt really bad and it made it where I can't have a baby anymore." Mi Sun explained leaving out the part about being pregnant at the time.

"But I don't want to be the youngest." Ji Yeon whined.

"Being the youngest is the best." Mi Sun assured her.

"How do you know?" Ji Yeon asked.

"Because I'm the youngest out of my siblings." Mi Sun answered.

"You are?" Ji Yeon asked.

"Yep. Hand me that book over there." Mi Sun pointed to the bottom shelf where the movies were kept.

Ji Yeon grabbed the book and went back to her mother. By this time Jin and Dil had joined them on the couch.

Mi Sun opened the photo album to a picture of her as a baby sitting on her older sister's lap with her older brother standing next to them. They looked through the album for a few minutes.

"Why do you have a blue mouth?" Ji Yeon asked pointing to a picture of a baby holding a pop sickle stick sitting in a pink walker.

"That's you." Mi Sun told her.

"Aw. You're a cute baby." Dil commented.

They soon came to the end of the album and decided it was time for bed. Ji Yeon and Dil slept on the couch so they wouldn't wake up Lilly.

The next morning Didi picked up Dil. Ji Yeon and Lilly decided to play in the backyard with Cleo until it was time for Lilly to go home.

Sometime later Mi Sun called the girls in for lunch and after lunch they took Lilly home.

"Can Ji Yeon sleep over please?" Lilly begged when Mi Sun and Ji Yeon were about to leave.

"I don't know how much sleeping you two will do, but sure." Amy answered. Mi Sun was about to interject, but Amy stopped her and whispered."It might help her get over wanting a little sister."

Amy had been at the hospital during the accident and they had been friends since they both started working as nurses.

Mi Sun agreed and took Ji Yeon home to get her things that she would need for her very first sleepover.

"What do you want to do?" Ji Yeon asked after her mom had left.

"We can play in my room." Lilly suggested.

They played in Lilly's room until they heard the front door open.

"My grandparents from Korea are here." Lilly shouted running out of the room. Ji Yeon followed her standing in the hallway watching from the entrance. Lilly noticed Ji Yeon standing in the hallway and brought her over to meet her grandparents. Once introductions were made the girls decided to watch a movie while the adults helped take care of the baby and get dinner ready. Ji Yeon was a little disappointed that with so many adults around she couldn't help out anymore, but Lilly looked happier then the day before so she settled herslef on the couch and watched the movie greatful that her friend liked the same kinds of movies.

After dinner the girls went back to Lilly's room to play before bed. Everything was fine until bed time came around. Ji Yeon opened her backpack and pulled out her pajamas. Underneath was her yellow baby shark that she sometimes slept with. She wanted it to make her feel better, but didn't know if Lilly would think she was a baby.

"You still like baby shark." Lilly asked surprising Ji Yeon and making her hurry and close her backpack. Sensing Ji Yeon's discomfort Lilly went over to her bed and lifted the covers revealing a pink shark."I have mommy shark."

The girls got settled with their sharks and Ji Yeon tried to sleep, but she was starting to miss her family and her bed. What made things worse was the baby was fussy and wouldn't stop crying making it even harder for Ji Yeon to fall asleep.

"Lilly?" Ji Yeon asked in a whisper."Are you awake?"

"Yeah." Lilly answered sleepily.

"I think I want to go home." Ji Yeon said trying her hardest not to let her tears fall.

"Ok. We can go ask my mommy to call yours." Lilly offered getting out of bed.

The girls found Amy sitting on the couch holding a still crying baby.

"Ji Yeon wants to go home." Lilly informed her mother.

Amy handed the baby to her mother and grabbed her phone off the coffee table and called Mi Sun.

Mi Sun arrived shortly after the call and took Ji Yeon home.

"I'm glad you can't have a baby anymore." Ji Yeon told her mother sleepily as they lay in bed as a storm raged outside.

"They're a lot of work, but worth it." Mi Sun sighed pulling Ji Yeon into a hug.

"Now we can sleep all night." Ji Yeon yawned and fell asleep in her mother's arms.

"I guess she doesn't mind being the youngest anymore." Jin commented coming into the room and seeing daughter asleep in his wife's arms.

"I think she's greatful just to be able to sleep." Mi Sun replied."I don't think she wants a baby sister anymore."

"Good because I'm already outnumbered enough." Jin smiled getting into bed.

"You were right. Being the youngest is ok." Ji Yeon told Dil when they returned to school.

"I told you. What changed your mind?" Dil asked.

"Babies cry a lot and you can't sleep." Ji Yeon answered.

The End

A/N The part with Ji Yeon falling on the fence was inspired by Titanic. The part with the dog in the corn was inspired by Lost. Also I don't know if I've said this before but chicken little is a parody of a place called Chick fil A. The field trip was part was inspired by an episode of A Million Little Things only they went to an aquarium, but similar stuff happened.


End file.
